The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 August 2018
23:57-23 ? 23:58-08 how should i wake Melissa up? 23:58-43 Interesting question. 23:58-47 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:00-45 And she headed out 00:02-28 Just have her wake up and take it for herself. 00:02-31 Do a "hehehe" moment if needed. 00:02-46 http://prntscr.com/kjk7bz guess who said this 00:03-15 South? 00:03-17 Alex? 00:03-27 Me. 00:03-33 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-55 Never do that again, MoH. 00:03-55 Warning 1. Taking words out of context! 00:04-03 XD 00:04-40 Anyways, 00:04-49 That was faked and never happened. 00:04-49 Just move on! 00:06-05 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:07-08 lol 00:07-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-06 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-44 wb Loretta! o/ 00:09-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-52 Hm. 00:11-30 Thanks 00:11-32 https://a-doomed-destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character?action=edit&useeditor=source 00:11-32 What the hell is not portable about this?! I built it using the new markup. Leave "Migrate this infobox" module. 00:11-34 whenever Jack and Falco start moving the car i'll have that wake her up 00:12-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:18-15 Sure 00:19-36 This is truly beautiful. 00:19-42 I am happy. 00:19-50 Happy, happy, happy-- 00:20-09 Me too. 00:20-23 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:20-36 stop! 00:20-39 that meme is annoying!!! 00:21-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:21-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-28 lmao. 00:21-42 Hey (Robin) 00:22-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:22-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-38 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:22-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:22-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:23-11 wb Korra, and hey South and Falco! o/ 00:23-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:23-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-30 I cannot wait for MoH to RP as a meowing cat. 00:24-44 lol 00:25-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:29-03 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:29-05 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-22 lmao. 00:29-32 Maybe she could do that in the cringe RP. 00:29-40 ooh 00:30-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:31-36 Finally, 00:31-45 The Trollpasta Wiki has been shut down! 00:31-50 Thank god. 00:31-51 Expected that to happen a long time ago tbh 00:31-54 They should close LMR as well. 00:32-06 It still shows up as a suggested website through Safari 00:32-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:33-16 wb South! o/ 00:33-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:34-15 LMR is a regular wiki, 00:34-20 Qstlijku is on a safari! thru a dangerous FANDOM chat!!1! 00:34-22 And why the hell was TrollPasta closed! 00:34-27 It's been here for years! 00:34-28 No! 00:34-41 It's a regular Wiki with parody CPs and deleted CP wiki ones! 00:34-41 LMR and Trollpasta were both shitposting troll-breeding grounds wikis! 00:34-50 Did nothing but cause havoc on other wikis. 00:34-51 Nah 00:34-59 TrollPasta was literally just bad creepypasta, 00:35-07 And parody ones 00:35-12 Wtf 00:35-18 But the community was horrible and it was allowed to manifest there for years. 00:35-20 Damn it, I should have returned there! 00:35-48 I wonder if some of the admins had been violating the Terms of Use recently 00:35-57 And now the memory of KP, the second SF, is completely gone. 00:36-07 Wouldn't be surprised. @Q 00:36-47 You wont believe this, I see some really creepy pasta here! 00:37-45 maybe the trollpasta wiki story could be into a trollpasta itself :O 00:38-22 I hope that a replacement made by good people is made! 00:38-36 The content was good in 2013-2018! 00:38-58 Then make one yourself! 00:39-02 was LMR closed? 00:39-09 Nope. 00:39-13 dangit 00:39-18 it needs to be closed 00:39-32 Hell, one of my stories, Pokemon Strangdizzle redizzle, 00:39-42 Was read by a YouTuber a few years after I headed out, 00:39-50 Video got like 30k views or somethin' 00:39-55 I expected LMR and Trollpasta Wiki to be closed a while ago, after they closed the Republic of Kekistan wiki for pretty much the same behavior. 00:40-32 Let's hope they come back under good people 00:40-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:41-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-19 Maybe some day. 00:42-41 wait 00:42-49 wait wait, free vandalism wiki was shut down 00:42-56 unless i need to clear my cache 00:43-01 ? 00:43-04 w:c:free-vandalism 00:43-14 It was closed. 00:43-19 noo 00:43-21 Unsurprising tbh 00:43-21 what even is that 00:43-32 Regular Wiki 00:43-33 i admin there :( but i mean, i guess i kinda understand why 00:43-35 Not surprised either, tbh. 00:43-35 It did promote vandalism. 00:43-36 things got toxic 00:43-54 I hope Be An Admin wiki won't be closed 00:44-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-31 well 00:45-50 tbh to be an admin on a wiki that promotes vandalism isn't something to be proud of 00:45-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:46-16 sorry if that sounds harsh 00:46-25 Yeah, it did promote vandalism indeed. While the vandalism as a whole wasn't bad on a vandal wiki, I can see how it would have a bad influence on the behaviour of users on other wikis. 00:46-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-34 Well, it's complicated. 00:46-34 As it didn't promote vandalism outside of that wiki. 00:46-50 But the promoting vandalism on that wiki alone could cause users to go out and vandalise others. 00:46-54 It could still have a bad influence on some users though. 00:46-57 that's true :p 00:46-58 *vandalize 00:46-59 Yeah. 00:47-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:47-25 As a Kiwi, that would not be a typo in my area. 00:47-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:48-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:48-10 Sure. 00:48-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:48-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:49-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:49-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:52-01 That's like the third or fourth time I've pinged Mendes today lol 00:52-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:53-02 Good, good. 00:53-10 lol. 00:56-50 discord crashed 00:57-30 kora PM 00:57-46 Nope! 00:57-49 Tell me irl! 00:58-01 ^ 00:58-22 Well I gotta go in a few 00:58-33 Farewell, Qstlijku. 00:58-35 If Loretta comes back asking for me tell her I'll be back in maybe 30 minutes or so 00:59-00 Alright 00:59-04 *. 00:59-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-17 *. 00:59-31 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:59-34 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:59-40 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:59-46 Q said he'll be back in 30 minutes! 00:59-50 Heya 01:00-01 Tell me where is Q? 01:00-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:00-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-31 \o 01:00-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-52 \o 01:01-06 Korra pms 01:03-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:03-12 late wb Loretta! o/ 01:03-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:03-18 wb Mess! o/ 01:03-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:03-38 wb South! o/ 01:03-45 wb South! o/ 01:07-17 MoH truly headed out. 01:08-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:08-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:09-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:10-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:12-06 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 01:14-39 You want a party? C'mon! Lets party! 01:14-47 (dance) 01:19-48 Oh, I see what you mean. 01:22-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:22-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-02 Where did she go! 01:23-08 Thanks C.S and TKF 01:23-10 She headed out! 01:23-12 And what did I do? 01:23-25 MoH is partying 01:23-35 (dance) 01:25-23 And what did I do? 01:28-53 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-00 \o 01:29-03 Hey Loretta 01:29-49 wassup, Loretta 01:30-23 We are all barbaric brutes. 01:30-23 We should all look in the mirror, 01:30-23 bAnd be ashamed of ourselves. 01:30-28 Loretta PM 01:30-41 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:31-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-05 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:32-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-10 k 01:32-34 Watch your laungue, TDL chat. 01:32-38 Don't say hell ever again. 01:33-33 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-04 huh? 01:34-18 Loretta did you get my PM? 01:34-54 While my guitar gently weeps 01:35-09 I know that song. 01:35-23 I know that song. 01:35-31 Do you? 01:35-43 Sure. (peace) 01:35-52 Which song? 01:36-00 Get out. 01:36-10 o/ 01:36-18 It's a Beatles song! 01:36-23 brb 01:36-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:36-27 Sure. 01:36-32 He's getting out. :) 01:36-39 hehehe 01:37-07 Brb as well, actually. 01:37-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:37-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:38-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:39-11 It is indeed. 01:39-18 The question is which Beatle wrote it? 01:39-24 Without looking it up. 01:39-45 John Lennon. 01:39-50 Nope. 01:40-00 The other John Lennon. 01:40-03 Three more guesses left I guess. 01:40-05 Nope. 01:40-08 Invalid guess. 01:40-18 Still three remaining guesses. 01:40-21 The third John Lennon. 01:40-26 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-29 Huh??? 01:40-32 The fourth John Lennon. 01:40-32 And that is all you are getting. 01:40-32 That's another invalid guess, lol. 01:40-46 Ah, maybe Bobby can answer that question. 01:40-52 wb Bobby! o/ 01:40-54 Paul McCartney? 01:40-57 No. 01:41-02 Harrison dammit! 01:41-08 Yep. 01:41-09 :( 01:41-15 Why the sad face? 01:41-41 lol 01:42-25 Because of big baddies in Cory in the House :( 01:42-41 In this episode of this amazing anime, Cory is the big baddie :( 01:43-58 Though if I didn't know which Beatle sang what, or which Beatle wrote what, I would have guessed that most of the Harrison sung Beatle songs were sung by Lennon as I had trouble distinguishing those two's voices at first. 01:44-44 John and Paul sung most songs as a duet in the early days 01:44-57 Yeah. 01:45-57 Though if I didn't know which Beatle sang what, or which Beatle wrote what, I would have guessed that most of the Harrison sung Beatle songs were sung by Lennon as I had trouble distinguishing those two's voices at first. 01:45-58 -brownbag- just headed out on CC 01:45-59 Like with "I Want to Hold Your Hand" you can hear John's voice more than Paul's voice. 01:46-01 i'm in hypesquad now kinda sad when the only way i get accepted is when they start allowing everyone lol 01:46-01 Edgy name lol 01:46-08 Ikr, Q. 01:46-11 Sure, MoH. 01:46-13 I just joined as well. 01:46-18 I must get Aiisuiy here. 01:46-53 Ironic because I was just tipped off. And now it seems that users in this chat were tipped off as well. 01:46-55 which House did you get Syde? 01:47-04 let me guess 01:47-07 Ripto? 01:47-11 HypeSquad Brilliance. 01:47-13 Yes. 01:47-14 Korra 01:47-17 ESB 01:47-18 What do you mean "House"! 01:47-18 And huh??? What did Ripto di? 01:47-20 *do 01:47-27 he told everyone 01:47-34 About what? 01:47-36 What is wrong on ESB? 01:47-39 01:47-39 https://support.discordapp.com/hc/en-us/articles/360007553672-HypeSquad-House-Breakdown 01:47-39 01:47-53 Someone might have said a word against ESB policy or something 01:48-06 Can you please PM as I don't see it? 01:48-34 also i got Balance you ripto and kora have the same badge @Syde 01:48-45 Oh they said that word again 01:48-48 Interesting. 01:48-49 sure 01:48-53 PM! 01:50-02 And what badge is that? 01:51-29 I don't even see my HypeSqaud badge anymore! 01:53-28 it takes a moment to load pull up your profile close it and reopen it and stay there and it should appear 01:53-55 http://prntscr.com/kjl1ak 01:54-26 Cannot believe my gold badge is gone, damn it! 01:54-31 http://prntscr.com/kjl1gm 01:55-03 Tell me, 01:55-10 Just what is this HypeSquad? 01:55-11 I will get Aii into HypeSquad, YesIndeedSir. 01:55-23 how do you get into the event server? 01:55-50 You have to be an event organizer. 01:55-50 And it's a group for Discord where you get alerted of upcoming updates, etc. 01:56-07 I've been one since February, I think. 01:56-07 Can't really remember. 01:56-19 So Discord has special events? 01:56-34 Pretty much. 01:56-51 how do you become on? 01:57-18 one* 01:57-21 No idea! 01:57-21 But it involves holding events irl. 01:57-21 Iirc, Sayuri has held one or something like that. 01:58-08 i may someday tbh someday 01:58-27 (therp) 01:58-35 How did you get the status then? 01:58-45 btw 01:58-56 I saw someone wearing a Discord Developer jacket last week 01:59-31 I applied a few months ago near the beginning of the year. 01:59-31 There's different levels of HypeSquad, I just get emails from Discord, etc. Whereas you need to be an event organizer to get into the event server. 01:59-31 And interesting. 01:59-58 Ah ok 02:01-09 Ah ok 02:01-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:03-05 kk 02:03-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-30 ;( 02:05-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 :| 02:06-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:06-01 What? 02:06-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:06-37 ...chat is dead.. 02:06-48 Edgy. 02:07-05 Nope! 02:07-39 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:07-46 Thanks 02:07-55 ..Welcome, Qstlijku.. 02:08-03 o/ 02:08-11 o/... 02:08-40 Why the ...? 02:09-16 ...it doesn't matter.. 02:09-35 ..I have turned into an edgelord.. 02:09-44 I can tell. 02:09-56 And what is an edge lord? 02:09-59 *edgelord 02:10-11 ..Sky is blue.. 02:10-34 Someone that's extremely edgy. @Q 02:10-37 Spongebobvstheloudhouse would certainly enjoy this! 02:10-38 Oh 02:10-45 She would. 02:13-01 Welcome back Q 02:13-19 Did it say I rejoined? 02:13-25 ....yes... 02:13-27 Nope. 02:13-43 Interestin' 02:14-08 Probably because I was on a different tav 02:14-10 *tab 02:14-45 TDL ep5 will NEVER be finished!... 02:15-19 Sadly, 02:15-23 It must be! 02:15-31 Eventually... 02:15-59 Never do this again... 02:16-25 Tell that to Bob Hartington. 02:16-27 :P 02:20-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:23-53 lol. 02:24-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:25-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:25-29 O' Heaven.... left 02:25-40 because... chat is dead.. 02:25-53 wb Mess! o/ 02:25-55 I guess. 02:25-57 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 02:28-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:32-11 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-41 pm tkf 02:39-45 wb Loretta! o/ 02:40-16 Thnxs Q 02:40-34 That wasn't me who said it lol 02:40-35 Syde is Q. 02:40-38 Never knew this. 02:40-49 Over a damn year and I was NEVER told. (angry) 02:40-49 lmao. 02:41-25 Not sure what there is to support the belief other than the error Loretta made. 02:41-53 Clearly, 02:41-56 9:39 02:41-56 JurassicWorldFK11 02:41-56 How do I get my crush to like me? 02:41-58 By heading out of CCC. 02:42-00 It's nothing more than a meme! 02:42-25 Ep5 will be finished in late Sept 18 at the earliest 02:42-31 He also PMed me saying there should be a way to follow people here 02:42-39 And then he said something in all caps 02:42-51 Good. 02:42-58 Fantastic 02:43-24 Now he did just that, headed out 02:44-08 tkf used magic to make him head out O_O 02:44-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:44-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-18 So is the AFK button in ChatOptions now on top? 02:44-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:44-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:44-45 Along with clear and pingphrases? 02:44-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-51 Or is it because of the other scripts we use here? 02:45-34 ChatOptions. 02:46-07 So they updated it? 02:46-44 Ye. 02:46-44 Fixed a few bugs with it and changed the design of it. 02:46-51 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 02:47-04 Ah 02:48-08 It's been updated for a while now. 02:49-00 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-30 Gonna head out now 02:49-32 \o 02:49-49 \o 02:50-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:01-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:03-03 wb South! o/ 03:04-52 Appreciate it T.K.F. 03:04-56 I truly am happy for today. 03:05-02 A rich discussion occured in #wiki-work, 03:05-09 roleplay progress being done, future being discussed, 03:05-13 and a Prequel being worked on. 03:05-21 Yep. 03:06-14 pm tkf 03:13-03 Oh hi, Ferry o/ 03:13-28 Oh hi, Ferry o/ 03:15-24 Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic! 03:15-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:16-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:16-58 Sure. 03:17-17 Sure. 03:17-27 I am SO happy for the future of TDL. 03:17-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:18-11 I am disappointed in TDL's future 03:18-15 In 2019, 03:18-38 We are being re-branded from the-demons-light.wikia.com to the-demons-lights.fandom.com. :) 03:18-48 True. 03:18-50 :D 03:18-59 I am happy 03:19-04 Happy, happy, happy 03:19-23 We're being re-branded. 03:19-26 We finally made it. 03:20-34 It's gonna be weird for wikis like TSW and CSW as neither of those wikis are very fandomised and want to remain wikiaised. 03:20-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:20-50 wb South! o/ 03:21-22 It's gonna be weird for wikis like TSW and CSW as neither of those wikis are very fandomised and want to remain wikiaised. 03:22-10 bye 03:22-12 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:22-13 Considering TSW is one of the oldest wikis, it's understandable how they aren't very accustomed to the things introduced that are clearly fandomised. 03:22-16 Bai! o/ 03:25-20 The Sims Wiki. 03:25-43 Interesting, what do you mean "very fandomised"? 03:25-47 The user response in general? 03:28-23 It's time to move on from CSW. 03:28-32 My test wiki also refuses to become fandomized. 03:29-29 And what is csw? 03:29-40 Brickipedia refused to become wikiaized 03:29-42 C.Syde's wiki. 03:30-27 SO idk how it shall become FANDOM™️ized 03:30-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:31-29 FANDOM™️ will be bought by Disney in 2020 03:32-13 Brickipedia refused to become Wikiaised? You mean it's still wikicitised? 03:32-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:32-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:33-26 Jack! o/ 03:33-32 FANDOM! 03:33-36 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:33-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:33-43 Hi. 03:33-49 Brickipedia hasn't any message walls 03:34-01 Good, 03:34-08 As Talk Pages are better, for several reasons. 03:34-30 I learned this during my time at T.P. 03:34-30 Even the PvZ Wiki adopted Message Walls only this year. 03:34-30 Neither does TSW or CSW. Though unlike TSW, CSW has Discussions. 03:34-33 And Brickipedia hasn't any article comments either 03:34-41 My test wiki has DIscussions too. 03:34-44 It's so advanced. 03:34-50 Oh I forgot. CSW has article comments as well. 03:35-38 Once again I'm pissed off. 03:35-46 I think more wikis need to be like TDL and ESB 03:36-07 And what are wikis like TDL and ESB? 03:36-12 Why? @Dippy 03:36-22 Nice, organized communities with a fair and good system 03:36-27 Selfish reasons admittedly. 03:36-37 I don't like the change of the URL. 03:36-55 Ah. 03:37-08 Such wikis as TDL and ESB have it where you can propose yourself as staff if you see yourself fit for the job 03:38-07 Or if you bribe corrupt staff members such as myself enough money. :P 03:38-27 :) 03:38-40 Didn't know you were corrupt, Jack. 03:38-42 JK :P 03:39-04 I was joking too. *counts money* 03:39-07 Imagine C.C. with user rights requests and administration review. Though this cannot happen, for several reasons. 03:39-10 While such wikis have it where you are only promoted if an admin sees you fit and lets you in their hierarchy 03:39-26 It is unlikely for such a larger community as C.C. to have many replies of substance. 03:39-36 It depends on the community Hartington! 03:39-36 True. @ Jack 03:39-39 Sometimes that works! 03:40-36 The PvZ Wiki used to be like that but we saw several flaws with it as users tended to vote in a quite biased manner and it wasn't just for user rights but for literally everything. You had social users deciding the outcomes of mainspace articles. 03:41-02 I think AR puts ESB and TDL higher among wikis because of its democracy 03:43-02 Democracy can be flawed tho. 03:43-05 Not gonna lie. 03:43-10 SKy is blue 03:43-14 just an expression! 03:43-49 There is no such thing as a strong democracy. 03:44-05 I am sorry, but democracy is simply not needed and foolish in modern society, for several reasons. 03:44-10 For a truly strong democracy brings issues as the elected leaders will struggle to do even the basic of things. 03:44-31 As for surely you would wish for an experienced sailor to guide the Ship, and not a group of people to decide. 03:44-36 I agree sort of with South. 03:44-41 What is needed is Philosopher Kings who rule based on Principles 03:44-48 This is taken straight from a Socratic dialogue! 03:44-50 Sometimes the people don't know what's best for them. 03:44-52 Stop! 03:45-09 I mean civil liberties I'm all for. 03:45-20 It's really just the electoral side of democracy I'm sceptical of. 03:45-39 I assume TDL is communist? ☭ 03:45-44 Then let us create the fictional city of Kalipololis, the perfect society, and discuss the laws and customs. 03:46-17 For a truly strong democracy brings issues as the elected leaders will struggle to do even the basic of things. 03:46-24 No, communism means dictatorship. 03:46-31 Incorrect 03:46-46 Now JackNInja is memeing! 03:47-08 ^ 03:47-28 I'm sorry but there were several people killed for political reasons thre. 03:47-33 *there 03:47-37 No symbol for capitalism? ☭ 03:47-52 There is. 03:47-53 The only communist countries that are actually somewhat decent are Yugoslavia under Tito and Cuba. 03:47-57 The American flag. 03:47-59 $ IS. 03:48-01 *is 03:48-06 $ is the sign of capitalism. 03:48-10 /me America theme song 03:48-23 /me Sings American theme song 03:48-27 * 03:48-42 Ironically, American independence only happened because you didn't want to pay your taxes. XP 03:49-03 Also because they hated their own accents 03:49-54 KOrra PM 03:50-09 JOrra. P 03:50-12 *:p 03:51-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:51-12 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:51-37 I will bring Capitali$m to TDL 03:52-01 Dear god. Like 1.4 billion people died from it. 03:52-11 Y'all ready for this--- 03:52-36 /me Dunks basketball into hoop 03:52-46 NOO! The capitalist sport! My one weakness! 03:52-47 as I was saying y'all ready for this? 03:53-28 Tell me, 03:53-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:53-56 What category would Capitalism and Communism bee in? 03:54-25 Dippy left because he wasn't ready for this 03:54-29 :( 03:54-44 lol. 03:59-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:03-09 Icy has been typing for six minutes in my DM. 04:03-48 lol 04:04-08 Fantastic 04:09-08 lmao. 04:19-50 Lets discuss The Legend of Fanatic 04:20-05 AKA the Legend of Korra 04:20-38 I assume TheKorraFanatic likes this idea? 04:20-49 Not really in the mood for memes. 04:21-06 I assume LOK Is a meme? 04:24-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:25-54 Sure! 04:25-57 A good meme. 04:28-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-18 That's a first and a half. 04:30-38 Huh? 04:30-56 That's a first and a half. 04:31-01 Sky is blue 04:31-12 people edit! 04:31-18 the Wam is dropping! 04:31-25 Yes, people edit on wikis! 04:31-25 make it go back up! 04:31-46 Tell us how and we'll do it. 04:35-18 find things to edit! 04:35-25 add info to pages that's needed! 04:38-15 Korra PM 04:41-33 i think the " Abilities should be changed to Weapons and Abilities 04:42-00 and 04:42-27 "Protagonists" should be a category 04:48-36 I'm replying to chat. 04:51-28 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:52-01 Sure 04:52-31 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:52-33 Freezy! o/ 04:52-42 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 04:53-03 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:53-04 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:53-33 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:53-52 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 04:53-54 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 04:54-00 The prodigal daughter returns 04:54-23 aloha! ^.^ 04:55-34 hey :3 04:58-04 Welcome, NatNoot. 04:58-10 I am truly happy Grandmother Cat is here. 04:58-19 lol 04:58-26 Mother Cat and Grandmother Cat in one chat-room. 04:58-28 Amazing. 04:58-29 Yes 04:58-34 Feel the energy 04:58-53 Feel the powa. 05:01-58 yis 05:03-15 so 05:04-01 i think the pages need to be updated to match to events that happened in the RP including the character pages 05:04-11 Yeah that would be nice 05:04-19 Me too. 05:04-30 I'd expect nothing less from Valiant Mother Cat. 05:04-42 indeed 05:06-07 So, just to clarify, my character's cleared? 05:06-14 Ye. 05:06-31 Oki 05:06-32 Nat 05:06-35 Mmhm? 05:06-39 you get to create the actual page now 05:06-44 how do i do that lol 05:06-52 one sec 05:06-54 05:07-06 w h o a 05:07-08 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage 05:07-11 Or we could just move the sandbox to a page. 05:07-18 idk how to do that 05:07-22 we could 05:07-26 like rename it? 05:07-28 what do i do ;-; 05:07-34 well 05:07-36 Indeed, Mother Cat. 05:07-46 And move it from user space to main space. 05:07-54 True. 05:08-06 ?? 05:08-36 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage opens the page creator. 05:08-37 do you see the little tab that causes a drop down aka this http://prntscr.com/kjmcgj 05:08-48 @Nat 05:10-10 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 05:10-31 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 05:11-00 Someone took out Grandmother cat, fuck! 05:11-13 wait what 05:11-25 Nvm, she's back. 05:11-27 oof 05:12-44 ok so i saw the printscr 05:12-46 now what 05:13-24 @mess 05:13-54 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Moving_pages 05:13-59 oof 05:14-02 well thats convenient 05:14-17 Whoever wrote all of these help pages was a god. 05:14-25 yes 05:14-29 Multiple users. 05:14-32 Plot twist I did 05:14-42 God Grandmother Cat. 05:14-46 Yes 05:14-48 I'd expect nothing less. 05:14-51 Do i move it to TDL? 05:15-05 the wiki not user 05:15-12 Move it to "main" 05:15-33 ^ 05:16-00 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 05:16-55 No! 05:16-55 Damn it! 05:17-02 sorry back 05:17-06 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 05:17-09 I would recommend just creating the page and ask an administrator to delete the sandbox page, but since you're already being shown how to move it, and since you seemingly haven't grasped the basics of creating pages, I haven't really got anything new to recommend. 05:17-15 wb NatNoot! o/ 05:17-22 Knew you'd come back somehow. 05:17-24 Nat 05:17-26 ah ok 05:17-28 Yes? 05:17-38 click the rename button that you see on the drop down ok? 05:17-40 TDL is sad 05:17-42 mhm 05:18-32 http://prntscr.com/kjmetu you should see this page 05:19-16 oki 05:19-20 Do i rename the page? 05:19-25 Yeah. 05:20-13 Replace "User" with "(Main)" and replace "User:NatNoot/sandbox" with the name of the character. 05:20-33 oki 05:20-36 I'd expect nothing less from your wisdom, CS65. 05:20-42 rename it to NT-LI and do what Syde said 05:20-46 donezo 05:21-05 wam bam, and please don't spam 05:21-11 Good job. 05:21-25 Thanks lol 05:21-31 You get a cookie 05:21-36 I would make another "I'd expect nothing less from Grandmother Cat" comment, but that's getting old, lol. 05:21-40 /me gives Korra a cookie and a headpat 05:21-45 did you click "rename page"? 05:21-45 Sure. 05:21-47 lol yes 05:21-53 Yeah. 05:22-07 hm not showing in AR 05:22-21 anyways i'll show you how to add categories in the morning 05:22-28 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 05:22-28 (cat) 05:22-38 no one add Categories to her page btw so she can learn how 05:22-46 Sure. 05:24-25 ~ NatNoot has joined the chat ~ 05:25-21 yesss 05:26-57 Sure 05:27-00 Adding categories to articles using the add category button is quite simple and easy. Doing the same with project pages and certain other namespaces however isn't possible. :P 05:27-16 But I wouldn't want you to worry about that yet. 05:27-23 what 05:27-37 Oh. 05:27-40 Oh. 05:27-50 I think I'm turning into a true New Zealander 05:27-57 Me too. 05:28-23 I was explaining to you how you can use the add category button to articles. But there isn't an add category button if the article is in the project namespace. 05:28-53 but... 05:28-54 I 05:28-56 @ Nat - You know what to do? I can screenshot some examples of what to do if you are unsure. 05:28-59 Does not compute 05:30-18 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/NT-LI#Trivia 05:30-28 You see the button that says "add category"? 05:30-47 yes 05:31-19 Just click on it and you'll have the option to add categories to the page. 05:31-25 oki 05:32-01 an thas it 05:32-13 Yeah. 05:32-14 do i make new stuff or is that just for Gits and shiggles 05:32-19 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters 05:32-26 Those are the subcategories. 05:32-37 Under the subcategories bit. 05:33-25 oki 05:33-30 Obviously since it's a character, you're going to need to add the "Characters" category to the page. 05:33-47 Oh 05:34-36 Hmm. I see you are starting to get the hang of it. 05:34-45 yes 05:34-51 im smart sometimes 05:35-02 Have you figured out how to add multiple categories to a page in one edit? 05:35-17 SKy is blue 05:35-43 I have turned into a TRUE New Zealander now 05:35-46 Uh. Kinda> 05:35-48 Idk 05:36-34 When you've added one category to the page, hit enter. Then instead of clicking the save button, there will be the option to add another category, and so on. 05:36-43 oh yeah i did that 05:36-51 This is especially useful to prevent flooding recent changes. 05:37-05 Ah. 05:37-10 i can see why 05:37-12 I see you've already figured that out. 05:38-18 yeah 05:38-28 sometimes I'm smart i just have never used this before 05:39-05 \o 05:39-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:39-57 Very good! :D 05:40-01 oh oki bye 05:40-08 You leaving? 05:40-28 no to Korra but i may leave 05:40-41 i have to go do human things 05:41-09 Ah. Human things. I know a lot about that stuff as I'm a human as well! :P 05:41-29 Haha yes 05:41-34 I too enjoy using my leg 05:41-46 anyways ill be bacc 05:42-54 I assume tkf always says o/ then randomly leaves 05:42-54 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 06:14-30 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~